


all that's left to do is run

by Actitud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Medieval AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actitud/pseuds/Actitud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry y louis se enamoran en el tiempo equivocado. tienen la ventaja de que louis es el heredero directo al trono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> escribí esto hace como dos años y la verdad es que de primeras tenía pensado hacer algo mucho más elaborado y largo pero lo dejé en un one shot cortito. lo dividiré en dos partes porque lo tengo escrito en el bloc de notas el móvil y tengo que pasarlo y xd la pereza.
> 
> en fin, espero que os guste, muchos besos xxx

*5 y 7*

-¡Papi, papi, papi, papi! -exclamaba un pequeño Louis entrando al despacho de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? -contestó su padre, sonriente.

-¿Va a venir Harry a la fiesta hoy?

-¿Harry? ¿El hijo del duque de Styles? ¡Claro que sí!

-¡Bien!

-¿Te llevas bien con él? -el pequeño asintió enérgicamente-. Me alegro. Os será bueno en el futuro llevaros tan bien como nos llevamos su padre y yo.

-¿Cuánto queda para que llegue, Papi?

-Sólo unas horas; ten paciencia. Ve a jugar.

-¡Vale!

 

Louis salió corriendo de allí, mucho más contento de lo que había entrado.

En cuanto su madre mencionó a Anne, la madre de Harry, Louis ya no prestaba atención a otra cosa. Le preguntó a su madre si los Styles acudirían, y ella le despachó diciéndole que le preguntase a su padre, el Rey.

Todos los años se celebraba un baile de Navidad en el castillo, y ese año por supuesto que no iba a ser menos. Harry y Louis se conocían prácticamente desde su nacimiento, puesto que sus padres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y vivían en castillos cercanos. Se reunían a menudo para tratar asuntos políticos, mientras los dos niños jugaban en los jardines del castillo.

 

-¡Mírate, qué guapo! -exclamó una de las muchas doncellas que cuidaban de Louis.

 

Él se miró en el espejo. No encontró nada nuevo. Y tampoco es que le interesase mucho cómo se veía. Sólo quería estar con Harry. Ya.

 

-¡Louis, cariño, baja con tus hermanas!

 

Louis no se demoró más, y sin preocuparse por sus hermanas bajó de dos en dos los escalones de la larga escalera de mármol que conducía al recibidor, una gran sala. Y en cuanto llegó al último tramo lo vio. Allí estaba. Con sus rizos oscuros, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisilla, acompañada de hoyuelos.

 

-¡Harry! -exclamó Louis, y corrió hacia él.

-¡Lou! -dijo Harry, abriendo los brazos para abrazarle.

-Niños, hace sólo un mes que no os veis -rió la madre de Harry.

-Es mucho tiempo -se quejó Louis.

-Bueno, vamos, rápido, tengo que hablar con Troy -dijo su padre, apurando el paso al interior del castillo.

-Vamos, te quiero enseñar una cosa -dijo Louis cogiendo a Harry de la mano.

-¡Mami, me voy con Louis!

-¡Volved para la fiesta! -sonrió Anne.

 

Los dos niños caminaron de la mano hasta el jardín de Louis, en el que habían estado infinidad de veces.

 

-¿Qué me quieres enseñar? Es sólo tu jardín.

-Mira, ven por aquí -Louis se metió en un arbusto, guiando a Harry para que lo siguiera.

 

Salieron por el otro lado, a un pequeño claro.

 

-Vaya, no conocía este sitio.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido. Observa.

 

Entonces Harry lo vio. Puntitos de luz en el cielo.

 

-¡Son estrellas!

-No, son luciérnagas. Mira -Louis aplaudió dos veces y los puntos de luz desaparecieron.

-¡Caray! ¿Cómo haces eso? -Harry probó también, pero las luciérnagas no se encendieron. Louis rió.

-Se apagan porque se asustan. Me lo dijo mi padre.

-Oh. Son bonitas.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que volver a la fiesta -Louis volvió de coger de la mano a Harry para llevarlo de vuelta al castillo.

 

Pero Harry conocía perfectamente el camino de vuelta. Quizá sólo lo hacía porque le gustaba tocar a Harry.

 

***

 

*14 y 16*

 

-Harry, ven -habían pasado tantos años, pero Louis seguía cogiendo de la mano a Harry para llevarle a cualquier parte. Y mientaras a él no le importase, Louis estaba bien con  
ello.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-He encontrado un lugar genial para montar -Louis intentó corregirse-. Es decir, caballos -Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué otra cosa podríamos montar? -Louis suspiró.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Creo que no quiero prometerme nunca.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Las chicas son bobas -ambos rieron-. No saben de guerra ni de caza, sólo de bordar y tocar música. Son aburridas. Quiero estar soltero siempre.

-Yo, hasta que encuentre a la chica idónea... te tengo a ti, supongo -rieron de nuevo.

-Ya, claro.

-Vamos, por aquí.

-Ya sé por dónde es, Lou.

 

Subieron a sus caballos y desaparecieron en el bosque. Pasearon aquí y allá durante varias horas, hasta que ambos empezaron a quejarse por el cansancio. No tardaron en encontrar un lago, y allí se posaron.

 

-Mira; hay bayas.

-Hay bayas en todos lados, bobo.

-Sólo estaba puntualizando que las hay -rió Harry-. Siéntate.

 

Louis se tiró junto a Harry, tumbándose en el césped y estirándose.

 

-Qué agotador.

-Fue tu idea, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Harry-. ¿Quieres? -le ofreció bayas a Louis.

 

Éste se incorporó, y al segundo, rió.

 

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes la boca toda roja. Pareces un juglar.

-¡Qué dices! ¿De los que se pintan la cara? -Harry hizo ademán de limpiarse con la manga de su camisa, pero Louis lo detuvo.

-¡No! Te vas a manchar. Espera.

 

Se relamió los labios, y con vacilación se acercó más a Harry. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus bocas. Louis miró un momento a los ojos de Harry, que se veían confundidos, aunque a la vez atrevidos.

Así que Louis unió sus bocas para saborear a Harry. Bayas y algo peligroso. Harry gimió un poco en el beso y eso emocionó bastante a Louis, que le lamió los labios para pedirle paso a su boca.

Se besaron durante un buen rato, y cuando se separaron, Harry dijo:

 

-Eso ha sido bastante raro.

-¿No... te ha gustado?

-Sí... eso es lo raro.

-No debí hacerlo.

-No, está bien.

-No, Harry... lo siento. Fue un impulso, soy idiota. Sólo quería... probar. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, ha sido muy... dulce.

-Ya, sobre todo por las bayas -rieron.

-No, lo digo en serio.

 

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar.

 

-¿Nos vamos?

 

Después de eso, Louis y Harry pasaron bastante tiempo sin hablar. Días, semanas. Ambos se echaban de menos desesperadamente, puesto que llevaban toda la vida juntos y no conocían otra cosa.

Lo cierto es que ellos se sentían diferentes tras el beso. Sentían que habían descubierto algo nuevo en su interior, e irremediablemente, a cada minuto que pasaban separados, su corazón se encogía un poco más. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevían a dar el paso.

 

-¡Louis, hijo! Ven -le llamó su padre.

-¿Sí, padre?

-Esta noche daremos una fiesta -Louis estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar; había echado tanto de menos a Harry, y por fin le vería-, y quiero presentarte a una chica preciosa. Se llama Eleanor, es la hija del conde de Calder -Louis frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿No estás contento?

-Las mujeres son aburridas, padre. No hacen nada.

-En unos años descubrirás que hacen mucho más de lo que parece, hijo -rió su padre. Pero Louis seguía serio.

-¿Van a venir los Styles?

-Claro, hijo; ¿por qué tanto interés?

-Hace mucho que no veo a Harry -Louis no estaba seguro de si debía contarle a alguien que lo había besado, o que lo echaba tan desesperadamente de menos. No sabía si era correcto amar a otro hombre.

-Es cierto, también hace mucho que yo no veo a Troy -suspiró su padre-. Ya puedes irte, sólo quería avisarte para que tranquilices a tu madre; está atacada.

 

Louis estaba contento por ver a Harry de nuevo, pero no tenía ganas de conocer a ninguna chica estúpida.

Al caer el sol se vistió con sus ropas de gala y bajó al recibidor. Allí conoció a Eleanor, una chica hermosa con un vestido espectacular que a Louis no daba más. No era tan tonta como parecía, sabía de guerra y batallas, y eso a Louis le agradó, aunque el padre de la chica parecía algo molesto. Quizá debido a que Louis ni se fijó en el pronunciado escote de la joven.

Sin embargo, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la sala entera se iluminó con solo contemplar la sonrisa del joven Styles. Estaba guapísimo en sus ropas de gala, y Louis tuvo que apoyarse en la chica para no caerse. Eso debió mosquear aún más al conde.

Sin embargo, Louis no podía permitirse salir huyendo de esa chica tan hermosa tan rápidamente sólo para saludar a un amigo. Así que, se giró hacia los pechos de la chica, y les pidió permiso para excusarse.

Entonces se acercó a Harry.

 

-Hola.

-Hola, Lou -sonrió Harry.

-Te he echado de menos -el otro suspiró.

-Y yo a ti -Louis giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba la chica, que se mostraba impaciente.

-Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? -susurró antes de irse. Harry asintió, y Louis volvió con Eleanor.

 

Tras casi media hora y dos bailes, los Calder dejaron al príncipe en paz. Entonces, este pasó muy disimuladamente junto al hijo del duque, rozando su codo con su espalda. Salió disimuladamente al balcón, desde donde nadie podría verlos. Antes de que pudiese contar dos de las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, notó una presencia tras de sí.

 

-Hola de nuevo.

-Hola, Harry. Bonita noche, ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí -Louis apoyó los codos contra el apoyabrazos del balcón, de forma que estaba justo en frente de Harry.

-Harry... -antes de que pudiese seguir, el otro le cortó.

-No. No digas nada. No hace falta -dijo antes de inclinarse para besarle con suavidad.

 

Louis enterró sus manos en los rizos de Harry, aprisionándole un poco contra su boca.

Aquello les traería problemas.

 

***

 

*18 y 20*

 

-Pero padre, ¿por qué?

-No está bien. No es sano.

-Padre, no es justo. No lo veo justo.

-Cuando reines tú las cosas serán a tu modo. Mientras no, lo serán al mío.

-¡Tú no eres así! -gritó un Louis de casi veinte años.

-Mira, hijo -su padre se giró hacia él bruscamente, como si fuera a atacarle-. Las cosas son así. Cuanto antes lo entiendas, mejor.

 

Cuando Troy Tomlinson se giró de nuevo, a Louis se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 

-No... -musitó.

 

Uno de ellos era moreno, y tenía bastante barba. Sin embargo, no era mayor que Louis. El otro era más blanco, y tenía el pelo castaño claro. Ambos en la guillotina. Sólo por amarse, tal y como el príncipe amaba al hijo del duque.

Ellos no decían nada. Se miraban y lloraban. Louis no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo que, en cuanto fuera rey, se casaría con Harry. Aquello difuminó todas sus ilusiones.

 

-Liam James Payne, Zain Javadd Malik, acusados de herejía. ¿Culpables? -dictó un rubio, vasallo del rey.

-Sí -dijo este con firmeza.

-Bien. ¡Bajad las cuchillas al sonido del silbato!

 

Entonces los amantes empezaron a decirse palabras de sosiego, mientras la audiencia viroteaba y animaba al verdugo a tirar de las cuerdas.

Louis encontró a Harry al otro lado de la arena, sentado entre la nobleza. Él no viroteaba.

Se miraron justo cuando sonó el silbato.

 

***

 

-Lou... yo no... quiero... acabar así... -trató de decir Harry entre gemidos.

-Ya lo sé, Haz, yo tampoco.

-Yo... te quiero... pero... no... quiero... morir.

-Shh... no llores.

-Quiero seguir... viviendo... a tu... lado...

-Lo sé, lo sé... -Louis siguió meciendo a Harry en su regazo y acariciando su cara. Se habían encontrado en el lago y el ojiverde había empezado a llorar de inmediato-. Habrá una manera, no te preocupes.

-No, Lou... te casarás con una princesa y yo con una chica de la realeza cualquiera... no podremos estar juntos, no nos veremos más, no, no... -Harry empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Sí que nos veremos.

-Pero no será lo mismo, Lou; yo... no sé si lo soportaré.

-Tranquilo. Encontraremos una manera.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

 

***

 

-¿Padre?

-Adelante, hijo -habían pasado meses desde la promesa que le hizo a Harry. Su padre estaba demasiado emocionado con la boda de su hijo.

-¿Podemos aplazar la boda?

-¿Otra vez?

-Por favor, padre...

-¿No te quieres casar con Eleanor, Louis?

-No -dijo el otro firmemente.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Es una chica preciosa.

-No la quiero. No siento nada por ella.

-Ya lo harás, no te preocupes por eso.

-No.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Actúas de una forma muy extraña últimamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho; no me quiero casar con Eleanor.

-Amas a otra mujer, ¿verdad? -gruñó su padre-. ¿Cuál de tus sirvientas es?

-No amo a ninguna otra mujer.

-¿Entonces? -lentamente, su padre fue atando cabos, y Louis vio cómo su expresión cambiaba de enfado a asombro y extrañeza. Luego, furia-. Quién es.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con qué hombre te estás acostando.

-No me estoy "acostando" con ningún hombre.

-¿Entonces, qué hacéis; mirar las estrellas? No seas ridículo. La gente como tú no conoce el amor. Me das pena, hijo. Mucha pena. Y la boda se adelanta. Te casarás mañana.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Dicho está -Louis se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangre, y justo antes de explotar, gritó:

-¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!

-¡¡Sí que sé, bastante más que tú!!

-No. Absolutamente nada -dicho esto, abandonó el despacho de su padre.

 

Corrió a las caballerizas y ensilló a su caballo más veloz. Galopó hasta el feudo Styles y llamó a Harry.

 

-¿Que pasa, Lou?

-Mi padre lo sabe. Es decir... sabe lo nuestro. Pero no sabe que eres tú. Y no sabe... es decir, no cree que podamos estar enamorados. Cree que sólo nos estamos acostando. Tenemos que huir, Harry.

-¿¡Huir!?

-Me caso mañana -gimió Louis-. Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero... 

-Espérame en el lago mañana cuando el sol esté en lo alto. Nos reuniremos allí y nos escaparemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lou, mis padres no saben nada. Si desaparezco tan de repente se preocuparían.

-No te estoy obligando a nada, Harry. Mi padre sabe lo mío, nada lo tuyo. Es tu elección.

-¿Si decido no ir contigo, huirás?

-¿A dónde voy a ir yo sin ti?

 

Harry sonrió. Louis sonrió también, y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Harry le correspondió al beso.

 

-Nos vemos mañana -sentenció el ojiverde.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo el castillo estaba conmocionado por el adelanto tan precipitado de la boda del príncipe, pero asimismo muy feliz porque finalmente su soberano se casaba. Habría una fiesta por todo lo alto, y eso era algo que siempre apetecía.

Toda la corte estaba invitada, e incluso cortes de otros reinos. Era el evento del año; si no ibas, no eras absolutamente nadie. Y no es que los Styles fueran nadie, precisamente.

 

-¡Harry, Gemma! ¿¡Estáis listos!?

-¡Sí, madre! -gritaron al unísono, desde sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry había tenido pesadillas horribles toda la noche, de las que se había despertado gritando y completamente empapado en sudor.

 

Se sentía muy culpable por toda aquella situación. Su familia no se merecía aquello; Harry realmente los quería mucho. Pero había algo que tenía Louis, sin lo que no podía vivir.

 

-Partimos en unos minutos, ¡bajad ahora mismo!

 

Oyó a su hermana bufar, y sonrió para sí mismo. Iba a echar de menos su impertinencia.

 

-¡La boda es por la noche! ¿Por qué narices tenemos que estar allí para comer?

-¡Cuida ese lenguaje, señorita, y baja en este momento!

 

Harry terminó de hacer su maleta, pero antes de salir con ella se ató un bolsillo bajo la chaqueta, lleno de monedas de oro. No sabía cuándo podría necesitarlos ahí fuera.

Cogió el baúl y bajó las escaleras de mármol, con su hermana detrás. Salió afuera y lo montó en el carruaje de tiro, junto con el de su hermana y el de su madre.

 

-¿Estamos todos listos? -preguntó su padre.

-Sí -dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bien; subamos.

 

***

 

Louis estaba harto. Harto de estar siempre oyendo lo mismo.

Se había levantado hacía tan solo dos horas y ya había oído a doncellas en todos los rincones del castillo hablar sobre la famosa noche de bodas y lo suertuda que era Eleanor Calder. Quería vomitar. Dios le librase de tocarla un pelo de la ropa.

Había un banquete a mediodía, al que los Styles iban a acudir, y Louis se lo había montado lo mejor que había podido de manera que el asiento de Harry estuviese lo más lejos posible del suyo, puesto que él tenía que presidir la mesa con Eleanor.

Louis sólo quería que llegase el final de todo esto.

 

***

 

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso de este compromiso, y tan feliz por mi hijo, que por fin ha encontrado a alguien con quien pasar felizmente el resto de su vida! -Louis olvió por un momento que su padre estaba hablando de Eleanor, y emuló una sonrisa. En su fuero interno deseaba ahogar a su padre en la barrica de la que procedía el vino que se estaba bebiendo.

 

Todos (o quizá no todos) aplaudieron y virotearon, felices también por su príncipe y su hermosa prometida.

 

La boda comenzaba en escasas horas. Y Louis no veía a Harry por ninguna parte. Interpretó eso como una buena señal.

Las doncellas se habían llevado a Eleanor para prepararla para el día mas importante y feliz de su vida, mientras que Louis guardaba oro en los bolsillos del interior de su chaqueta. Llenó una bolsa con más y bajó a las caballerizas, ya vestido con su atuendo de guerra (el que llevaría en la boda).

Allí, cogió dos arcos y varias decenas de flechas, que se ató a la espalda. Pensó que quizás las necesitaría.

Miró al cielo. El sol ya estaba en lo alto. Las trompetas estaban a punto de sonar. Se imaginó a Eleanor, sonriente, vestida de blanco y oro, con una corona, y así mismo, vestido de guerra, reinando con ella a su lado. Reprimió una arcada.

Se imaginó que Harry ya estaría esperándole en el lago, con un caballo. No le había visto en todo el día, pero se lo imaginó vestido de gala, con sus hoyuelos y sus ojos brillantes, sonriéndole. Se lo imaginó vestido igual que él, con una corona exacta a la suya, reinando juntos. No se dio cuenta de que sonreía hasta que aterrizó de nuevo.

 

-Hijo, ¿en qué piensas? -escuchó de pronto.

-Ah... nada, sólo en lo guapa que estará Eleanor vestida de blanco y oro, con una corona, reinando a mi lado -su padre sonrió.

-Vaya, veo que has cambiado de opinión, ¿eh?

-Sí, padre. He pensado severamente en lo que me dijiste, y creo que tienes razón. No sentía nada por él, y él tampoco por mí. Estaba cegado. Sólo buscaba mi poder, supongo.

-Bueno, me alegro de que hayas cambiado de parecer. ¿Estás contento, hijo?

-Sí, padre; mucho.

-Es fantástico. Todo lo que desea un padre es la felicidad de sus hijos. ¿Vienes? La ceremonia empezará enseguida.

 

_Hijo de puta_

 

-No, prefiero dar un pequeño paseo antes, padre. Estaré allí antes de que toquen las trompetas, lo prometo.

 

Su padre sonrió de nuevo.

 

-No lo dudo.

 

_Mentiroso_

 

***

 

En cuanto perdió de vista a su padre, echó a correr hacia el lago. Estaba casi seguro de que las tropas ya habían sido alertadas.  
Llegó corriendo, y allí estaba.

 

***

 

Harry llevaba un buen rato esperando. Vestido de gala, con los bolsillos llenos de oro y bayas, con un caballo, en el lago. Tal y como habían quedado. Estaba empezando a creer que no vendría.

El sol empezaba a inclinarse hacia abajo.

Harry se sentía impotente, y engañado. Oyó las trompetas de boda, y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Lou, su Lou, se estaba casando con una cualquiera, con alguien que no era él. Para siempre.

Y entonces se sintió tonto. Se sintió tonto por creerle, por creer que era suyo, y por creer que también era al revés. Por todas las conversaciones, por las noches bajo las luciérnagas, por todas las palabras, vanas. Entonces oyó un murmullo. Un chasquido de hojas. Unos pasos. Una respiración. Un corazón latente. Era el de Lou. Su Lou. Porque había venido, no se estaba casando, y era suyo, justo como al revés.

 

***

 

Louis tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas cuando llegó al claro del lago. Le hizo señas a Harry para que subiese corriendo al caballo. Los sentía venir. Podía notarlo en el viento, que se movía con más rapidez de lo normal. Tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, subió también al caballo, y ató los arcos con las flechas a las riendas, mientras metía más oro en los bolsos de la montura.

 

-Creí que no vendrías... -musitó Harry.

-Siempre volveré a por ti -Louis se abrazó a su pecho y le besó en el cuello.

 

Cada vez estaban más cerca. De pronto, nada importaba. Le dio sendas patadas al caballo, y echaron a galopar.

 

-Nos persiguen -dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo. Mi padre me encontró en las caballerizas, armado con arcos y flechas, antes de la boda. Le dije que iba a dar un paseo, y que volvería en seguida. No volví, Harry, no volví...

-Lo sé. Y ha sido muy valiente.

-Sólo déjalo estar, ¿vale? Déjalo.

 

El viento se movía tan rápido tras ellos que apenas vieron venir a la primera flecha, que se clavó en un árbol justo a su lado. Ambos gimieron, con sorpresa.

 

-Louis... -lloró Harry.

-Sh, sh. No nos van a alcanzar.

 

Louis podía ver la cara de su padre, claramente. Sus ojos empequeñecidos, su frente arrugada por la furia, y sus labios fruncidos en una pequeña línea entre sus barbas. Cogió un arco, y se ató varias flechas de la espalda.

Se giró sobre su cintura, y disparó a la nada. El bosque estaba cubierto de niebla. 

Entonces los oyó.

Eran los mismos que hacía meras horas viroteaban su casamiento. Ahora le tiraban flechas.

Varias flechas que se clavaron en los árboles, y muchas otras en el suelo. Estaban lejos aún, entonces. O quizá cerca, aunque en ese caso no debían tener demasiada puntería.

Louis tiró unas cuantas flechas más, y se quedó satisfecho, puesto que oyó que había derribado a un par de caballos al menos. Aunque no sabía cuantos eran.

 

-Lou... -musitó Harry, de nuevo-. Lou, tengo miedo...

-Has estado en la guerra.

-Ya, pero... pero la guerra es distinta. En la guerra no piensas en a quién matas. Al menos, yo no lo hago. No pienso si es negro, chino, mujer o hombre ¿sabes? Sólo pienso que es el enemigo. Pero nosotros no somos sus enemigos. ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

-¿Entonces, lo que te da miedo es el hecho de que nos quieran matar sólo por amarnos? -Harry se sonrojó por el término, y agradeció ir delante.

-Sí.

-La verdad es que tienes razón. Da bastante miedo.

 

Entonces una flecha se clavó en su caballo. Exclamaron, sorprendidos.

Por suerte sólo había perforado un glúteo, por lo que no le dieron demasiada importancia. El caballo seguía corriendo.

 

-¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? -susurró Harry.

-Claro que sí.

 

Louis no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había dicho, pero lo cierto era que ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del bosque, y que en cuanto salieran de él, estaban en tierra extranjera. Allí no podía entrar el ejército sin declarar una guerra automáticamente. Louis rezó porque su padre recuperase la sensatez.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos. Les oían gritar cosas.

Louis tiró más flechas. Derribó a más caballos. Era realmente bueno en tiro con arco.

Entonces le vio. A su padre.

Iba en cabeza, y como estaba tan cerca, la niebla le permitió verle con claridad.

Le miraba con furia, y con sólo liberar los dedos podría haberle matado. Pero bajó el arma, y se quedó mirándolo.

 

-¿¡Styles!? -gruñó.

 

Louis no contestó. Se giró y rodeó a Harry con sus brazos.

 

-Esto es el principio o el fin -no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

 

Harry sonrió, y giró la cabeza para poder besar a Louis en la boca. Fue un beso lento, con demora y amor. Harry sabía a bayas y a algo peligroso, justo como la primera vez que le había besado.

Y algo se activó en el corazón envejecido del Rey. Gritó, mandando parar a sus tropas, y les dejó marchar. Aún sin saber por qué, les vio desaparecer entre la niebla. Se arrepintió al instante. ¿Qué haría de vuelta al castillo? ¿Qué diría?

Pero, en su fuero interno, se alegraba.

 

***

 

Llegaron al primer pueblo al anochecer, vestidos con ropas de gala y montones de oro por todas partes. Había sido un milagro que no les asaltasen.

Estaban tremendamente cansados, aún sin saber cómo habían logrado escapar.

Entraron en una tienda de ultramarinos, un poco confusos, dejando a su caballo en la puerta, aún con la flecha en el glúteo.

El dependiente se levantó inmediatamente, deseando saber en qué podía servirles. Depositaron su oro sobre el mostrador.

 

-¿Qué podemos comprar con esto?

-¡El edificio entero! -exclamó el dependiente, observando el oro. Quizás no hubiera visto tanto junto en su vida-. ¡A dos de mis hijas, si así lo deseáis!

-No; quédese con sus hijas. Pero nos vendría bien un lugar en el que instalarnos. ¿Podríamos quedarnos esta noche?

-¡Si me dais este oro, me iré con mi familia a casa de mi primo, y todo esto es vuestro! ¡Ya me las arreglaré!

-¿En serio?

-¡Completamente! ¿Qué decís?

 

Harry y Louis se encogieron de hombros, conformes.

 

Se despidieron de la familia, y metieron al caballo en la pequeña cuadra que había al lado. El equino relinchó, disconforme, ante el olor de aquel pienso. Le arrancaron la flecha y le curaron la herida, dejándolo ahí a pasar la noche. Posaron la montura en un saliente de la madera, cogiendo el oro de sus bolsos, y subiéndolo a los dormitorios. Arrugaron la nariz al ver tanto polvo.

 

-Dios mío, esto está hecho un asco -se quejó Harry-. ¿Dónde están el mármol y las alfombras de algodón?

-Creo que de eso prescindiremos un tiempo, Harry. Pero si que es cierto que esto está muy sucio. ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir aquí? Y apenas hay luz.

 

Encendieron varias velas que había por allí, y sacaron el polvo fuera. Deshicieron las camas y juntaron toda la hechumbre en una, en un intento de hacerla más confortable. Se despojaron de sus ropas de gala, que pesaban mucho, y las dejaron sobre una silla, con el oro.

 

-Estoy agotado -suspiró Louis, echándose en la cama.

-Ya, y yo... -Harry se tumbó a su lado. Louis bostezó y se estiró. Después, miró a Harry.

-Lo conseguimos.

-Lo sé -Harry sonrió. Louis sonrió también y le cogió del cuello para besarle. Le besó en la boca, en la barbilla y en el cuello. Harry gimió un poco al tacto, y Louis se tumbó sobre él, para estar más cómodo mientras dejaba marcas sobre su piel-. Louis...

-¿Hmm?

-Louis, te quiero...

-Y yo a ti... hmm... -Louis metió las manos bajo la camisa de Harry, mientras seguía besando su cuello, acariciando su abdomen, y después su pecho. La desabrochó.

-Louis, por favor..., hazme tuyo...

-Hmm... -Louis siguió besándole, y bajó lentamente a su pecho. Harry gimió mientras Louis metía una mano bajo su pantalón.

-Louis... quiero ser tuyo..., por favor, por favor... -Harry suplicó.

 

Louis movió la cadera, golpeándola contra la de Harry, lo que le hizo gemir más, así como a él.

 

-¡Louis, por favor, por favor...!

 

Louis le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa e hizo lo mismo consigo mismo. Se pegó contra el otro y ambos gimieron con sorpresa al tacto. Harry agarró el pelo de Louis mientras le besaba. No podía creer que pudiese sentir tanto placer al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Harry pidió más.

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? -la verdad era que ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que tenían que hacer. Y Harry sólo sabía que quería más. Entonces a Louis se le encendió la bombilla-. Déjame probar una cosa... -y le introdució un dedo.

 

Harry gimió de placer y dolor, y Louis pensó que quizás estaba haciendo algo bien.

 

-¿Duele? -Harry asintió.  
-Merece... la pena... -dijo.

 

Louis sacó el dedo, para queja de Harry, y mojó dos con saliva. Los metió.

 

-¿Así mejor?

-Oh, sí... sí... mejor...

 

Los movió, asegurándose de que cada vez dolía menos, e introdució un tercero. Entonces Harry se puso insoportable.

 

-¡Louis, Lou, por favor, por favor, te necesito! ¡Ne-cesito más!

-Vale, vale... sube las piernas.

 

Harry estaba en un estado en el que haría cualquier cosa que Louis le pidiera, así que le hizo caso.

Entonces Louis se puso encima de él, y le miró con amor.

 

-Dime si duele, ¿vale? -Harry asintió.

 

Louis se introdució dentro de él, y por la expresión de Harry, no debía de ser tan malo. Empezó a gemir y a sudar, y Louis le preguntó.

 

-N-No demasiado... Es... merece la... pena...

 

Entonces Louis sintió algo más dentro de él, y empezó a mover la cadera. Y se volvió loco. No recordó nada más, excepto a Harry gritando su nombre, y el inmenso placer que le inundó el estómago.

 

***

 

Le despertaron los primeros rayos de sol. Estaba sobre aquella cama, abrazado a Harry. Su Harry. Le observó. Se veía tan inocente cuando dormía. Louis juraría que era un ángel.

 

-Harry... Haz... -le zarandeó suavemente para que se despertase. Entonces Harry abrió sus ojos de esmeralda-. Buenos días, dormilón.

-Buenos días, Lou -Harry le besó suavemente en los labios-. Hmm... qué sueño.

-¿Sigues cansado?

-Un poco...

-Tenemos que repetir lo de anoche alguna vez -rieron-. ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

-Sí, eso estaría bien. Gracias.

-Nada. Duerme un poco.

 

***

 

*26 y 28*

Harry bajó a la tienda sólo para encontrarse a Louis encabezando el mostrador.

 

-Buenos días, ¿por qué has madrugado tanto hoy?

-No lo sé. Supongo que no podía dormir.

-¿No dormiste bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-No es nada, sólo pesadillas.

-¿Estás seguro? -Louis rio, y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para darse la vuelta y besar a Harry en los labios.

-Completamente. No te preocupes.

-Vale -Harry sonrió-. Voy a salir un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-No tardaré.

 

Harry abandonó el edificio y se encaminó al centro del pueblo. Llevaban ya varios años viviendo allí, y eran los más queridos (y también los más ricos) de todo el lugar. Quizá el hecho de que se habían criado entre números y comerciantes les había ayudado a abrir una gran empresa de comercio, cuya sede se encontraba en la casita que le habían comprado al vendedor de ultramarinos el día de su llegada.

Habían despojado la casa de polvo y suciedad y la habían decorado con alfombras caras y objetos de lujo. Era como una pequeña galería de arte con una cama.

Harry atravesó el centro entre saludo y saludo, inclinando la cabeza ante todo conocido que veía. Buscaba al cuerero, puesto que su caballo necesitaba una silla nueva. Y entonces lo vio.

Había un mar de gente arremolinado a su alrededor. Era un cartel.

En el, se rogaba al príncipe y a su acompañante regresar al palacio real, debido a una grave enfermedad del Rey.

Ninguna de aquellas gentes reconocían a Harry o a Louis, puesto que, a pesar de ser su soberano, no le habían visto la cara en su vida.

El anuncio prometía toda clase de consentimientos hacia el príncipe, con el incluimiento de contraer matrimonio lo más rápido que pudiera, con quien él quisiera. A Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Se olvidó del cuerero y del caballo y corrió a su casa.

 

-¡Louis! -entró un Harry jadeante en la tienda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Louis, hay un cartel en la plaza. Tu padre quiere que vuelvas a palacio -a Louis se le desencajó la cara-; y consiente nuestro matrimonio -eso a Louis le impresionó más. Alzó las cejas, dejando caer la mandíbula.

-¿Qué? -musitó.

-Al parecer está muy enfermo, supongo que necesitará a su heredero.

-¿T-Tú crees que es cierto? ¿Tú crees que nos dejará casarnos?

-No lo sé, Lou. Pero no perdemos nada por volver, ¿no?

-¿Y si nos esperan a las afueras del bosque para fusilarnos?

-No seas ridículo, eso... eso es estúpido.

-Entonces... ¿volvemos? -Harry sonrió, dubitativamente.

-Volvemos -asintió Louis, antes de abrazarlo.

 

***

 

Cuando Louis y Harry avistaron el castillo, contuvieron la respiración. Ya no eran los niños enamorados que habían huido ocho años atrás, y por lo tanto el castillo tampoco tenía ese brillo resplandeciente.

Llegaron al claro del lago, y se sonrieron a sí mismos. Era lo único que seguía igual que siempre. Era un lugar mágico.

Dejaron al caballo donde lo habían cogido, y entraron por la puerta trasera del castillo. Sin que nadie les viera, subieron a los aposentos del Rey. Louis abrió la puerta.

 

-¿Quién...? -musió el Rey desde la cama-. ¡Hijo! -exclamó, incorporándose.

-No hagas esfuerzos, Padre.

-Louis, hijo mío. Lo siento tanto. Fui un estúpido.

-Déjalo estar.

-Podéis casaros cuando queráis. Acabo de hacer pública la ley. A mí me queda poco, supongo. Lo dejo en vuestras manos. ¿Dónde está Harry? -éste se dejó ver desde el alféizar de la puerta-. ¡Has tenido tan preocupados a tus padres! Pensaron que te habían raptado. Deberías ir a verlos.

-Sí, es lo que haré después. Gracias, alteza.

-Llámame Mark, que para lo que me queda... -los dos jóvenes sonrieron.

-Es una pena que asientes cabeza en tus últimos días -dijo Louis-. Podrías haber sido muy feliz.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Pero es lo que hay, supongo. Ahora iros, creo que tenéis una boda que organizar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJJAJAJAJAAJ QUÉ HA SIDO ESO
> 
> mientras lo revisaba me he reído, lo escribí hace bastante tiempo y la verdad es que no me arrepiento pero me resulta muy extraño a la vez (?) lol no sé.
> 
> bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y a esto le falta un capítulo, ¿no creéis?


End file.
